


Crept Out, Crept In Again

by Geist



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anger, Biting, Blood, Catfight, Claws, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fellatio, Fighting, Hate Sex, Kissing, Lesbian, Oral Sex, Riding, Scratching, Sneaking, Spanking, Standing Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, f/f - Freeform, from behind, stealth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: Adora sneaked around the Fright Zone all the time in her youth, and she still knows her way around. Problem is, so does Catra.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Crept Out, Crept In Again

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

Catra and Adora skulked through the dingy steel corridors of their barracks, alert for the clank of feet on metal or the hiss of an opening door. In the dead of night, the guard patrols were less frequent, and Adora had mostly memorised their routes, but there was still the risk of running into one whose schedule had been altered at random. Shadow Weaver, too, might have been flitting about, engaged in some mysterious night time errand. It'd have been better to run into the guards than her, but the worst they could expect was some light punishment and an instant banishment back to the dorms. And the risk was what made it fun.

"In here," Catra muttered, and palmed the access panel next to a door. It slid open, a metallic squeak suggesting it hadn't been used much lately. Adora held her breath, but nobody came.

"We are so gonna get caught," Adora said, following Catra into a cramped, low-level store room, piled high with the everyday crap that even world-conquering empires needed to function. The door snapped shut behind them, creaking again, and Adora winced.

Catra prowled, looking for whatever she was looking for, while Adora peered at boxes of spare tools, bolts and cleaning fluid. She kicked at the floor and raised a cloud of dust, stifled a sneeze. Some of the latter might have been useful in here.

"We won't get caught," Catra said, "if we climb up through here."

She leapt, and landed lightly atop a pile of buckled, disused furniture. Above her, set into the ubiquitous, greeny-grey metal that was the basis for most of the Horde's construction, was a vent. She flicked out her claws and used two pincered together to delicately undo the bolts holding it in place. With all four removed, Catra tossed it aside. Adora leapt for it and caught it, lowering it gently to the ground.

"Careful! Noise."

"You seriously need to relax, Adora." Catra scrambled up into the newly-opened void and poked her head out. "Coming?"

Adora shook her head, clambered up the pile and into the crawlspace. Catra's tail swayed to and fro in the gloom in front of her, leading her on. Gradually, her eyes adjusted, drawing in more of the scant light that was emitted by diagnostic LEDs and leaked through gaps in the metal. Here and there, they had to stay still and silent while heavy footsteps clanked along the spaces above, below and around them.

Catra stopped abruptly, and Adora almost blundered into her back. At first she thought Catra's more sensitive ears must have picked up the sound of another patrol, but it turned out they’d run into a dead end.

Not quite dead. There was a ladder bolted to the wall, ascending into the gloom of an access shaft. Catra flashed Adora a smile over her shoulder, gripped the rungs and scampered upwards with all her usual grace. Adora followed, muffling the clang of her boots against the metal as best she could. 

They emerged into another dusty, disused space, a mechanical void that must have been forgotten about almost the instant construction had been finished. Nothing here but dust and the odd, hardy spider, filling the corners of the walls and ceiling with generations of webs.

"This way," Catra said, "I know it's around here somewhere." 

She strode out into the middle of the room, staring up at the ceiling. Adora followed her gaze, and spotted what she was looking for: a hatch all but lost in the grimy metal surrounding it. A circular handle hung down from its centre.

"Gimme a boost," said Catra.

"What? No, you give me a boost."

"I found this thing, I'm going to open it."

"Pfft. As if your skinny little arms could turn that thing."

Catra scowled. "Okay, if I can't, you can try."

"Deal."

"Right. So give me a boost."

With Catra balancing on her shoulders, Adora stood as tall as she could. Catra stretched, reaching for the handle.

"Almost...almost...got it!"

"So open it."

"I am, hold on. Hrrrrg!"

The handle squeaked and turned ever so slightly. A few flakes of rust floated down. Catra threw her weight into it again. It didn't budge.

"My turn," said Adora, trying not to sound to triumphant.

Sitting on a begrudging Catra's shoulders, Adora rubbed her hands together, reached up, gripped the handle. The metal was cold and rough, rusty bubbles poking up through its hasty paint job. Closing her eyes, Adora turned.

Her muscles screamed, but so did the handle, metal grating on metal. Rust rained down on her and Adora tasted iron like blood. Spitting, she kept on twisting, and at last something in the mechanism went clunk. She reached up, wobbling, Catra's hold on her legs tightening, and flung the hatch open.

It crashed down, but both Adora and Catra were too excited to worry about anyone hearing them. Misty light flooded in, along with cool night air, filled with the familiar tang of chemicals and hydrocarbons. Adora breathed deep, then grabbed the hatch's lip and swung herself up. She tumbled out onto the roof of their barrack's complex.

The industrial vista of the Fright Zone sprawled below her, but before she took a good look at it she flattened herself on her belly, popped her head back into the hatch and let her arms hang down.

"C'mon up," she called to Catra. "We've got the place all to ourselves." 

Catra smiled, and leapt, bypassing Adora's hands entirely. She caught the edge of the hatch and in one smooth motion, conserving her momentum from the leap, scrambled out and onto her feet. Adora huffed, and got her knees. Catra offered her a hand, and she took it, smiling.

Linking arms, they strolled to the very edge of the building, silently daring one another to peer over the precipice, down to the checkpoints and courtyards below, where guards moved in rote patrols, where hovering drones scavenged and repaired and rebuilt. Then, up again, looking out over the sprawl of factories and laboratories, barracks and motor pools.

"This is it, huh?" Adora said, feeling the flush of excitement she always did when she thought on the Horde's purpose. "There's so much we can do for the world. Sweep away the tyrants, bring science and technology to the people..."

"Uh huh," said Catra. "Sure. That."

"C'mon, don't tell me you don't think about the possibilities."

Catra shrugged. "We'll do what we do, I guess. But-"

"Yeah?"

"We'll do it together."

Adora smiled, squeezing Catra's hand, turning to her. Catra did the same.

"Together," Adora said.

They kissed, Catra's tongue warm and wet and rather rough in her mouth, their hands clasped together. High above, through the fog of progress, shone a bright, hazy moon.

***

It was later. Things were different, now.

Adora had accepted a solo mission into the Fright Zone. The war dragged on, the Horde had beefed up security to the point where no team could possibly infiltrate. Rumours of a new prototype weapon had filtered into the ears of the Alliance, constructed under heavy guard in one of Hordak's labs. It might prove a devastating advantage for the Horde if it was completed, but on the other hand it would be a crippling blow if it was sabotaged, assuming reports on the scale of the resources that had been invested into it were accurate.

The problem, though, remained. No team could get in. But one agent might, if they had the strength and skill. And especially if they knew their way around. Adora, in She-Ra form, was more than able, and she knew the Fright Zone intimately. The Alliance was loathe to risk their most potent fighter, but Adora was the only choice.

Planning had taken a while. The quickest and safest route to the target, it turned out, would be through Adora's old barracks. The Alliance's strategists had been even more pleased when Adora had told them about the maintenance tunnels. She'd sneak in. Move through the crawlspaces. Access the lab. Smash or blow up or overload whatever it was the Horde were building. Get out. Simple.

Granted, Adora wouldn't have chosen bright white and gold for her uniform. It came with the territory, though.. She-Ra was a warrior, not a spy, and a cloak would have been even more of an encumbrance. She just had to make the best of it. 

With her sword and gear slung across her back, Adora crouched behind a wrecked, burnt out robo-tank and watched. A patrol came trooping past, reliably robotic, one every ten minutes. No one expected an intruder coming in this way. As the tramping feet passed, Adora silently dashed out, covering the space between her and the wall of the barracks complex, dodging a sweeping spotlight along the way. She whipped her grapnel off her back and flung it upwards, much farther than she could have in her regular form. High overhead, Adora heard a faint clink. She tugged the rope, and finding it reassuringly firm, climbed.

A minute was all it took, with She-Ra's power. Adora ascended like an elevator, hand over hand, rolled over the edge of the roof and gathered up the rope. She stashed it and the grapnel behind a ventilation unit. Crouching low, she stared out over the Fright Zone for a moment, trying to recall how she'd felt before. There was no promise here. It was ugly. Corrupt. Polluted. It needed to end. She shook her head, and got back to her task.

Adora found the hatch she and Catra had escaped through back then. The handle turned more easily than she remembered, but then, she was considerably stronger now. The mechanism creaked, and she bit her lip, willing that no one should hear it. Then, a thump from inside, and the latch unlatched. Adora swung the hatch open, lowering it carefully to the roof, and, swinging her legs into empty space, dropped lightly into the darkness.

She landed in a crouch, a shaft of pale light shining down on her, making her gleam. Standing, she glanced around. No one here. Good, she could-

"Hey, Adora."

Something hit her hard from behind, and she went sprawling. She turned it into a roll, bounced to her feet, glancing wildly around, her sword already off her back and in her hand. A pair of eyes glinted for a moment, and were gone.

"Catra?"

"Heard a little something about Brightmoon planning to sneak someone in while ago," said Catra's voice. 

It could have been coming from anywhere. Adora turned slowly, trying to make out shapes in the shadows, cursing the faint glow of her sword that persistently destroyed her night vision while providing her with zero usable illumination.

"And then when I heard it was going to be you, I thought to myself: 'Catra, how's she gonna get in'? Then I remembered our little love-"

She came rocketing out of nowhere, teeth bared, her staff out in front of her, taking a jab at Adora's stomach, then quick, vicious sweeps at her legs. Adora parried every blow, metal ringing in her ears, but by the time she got a chance to strike back Catra had vanished again.

"-nest."

Adora grimaced. Her eyes were adjusting, and she thought she saw where Catra had gone. She shifted her stance.

"And you came here all by yourself?" she taunted. "No guards, none of your command? Don't you think that was a tiny bit dumb?"

"Heh. Wouldn't want anyone else to steal all the fun."

Catra leapt, but Adora saw where she was coming from this time. She swung her sword, catching Catra's arm with the flat, knocking her back. Catra snarled and aimed for Adora's legs, but as Adora went to parry Catra arrested her horizontal sweep and sent her staff slicing upwards, catching Adora under the jaw. She fell back with a cry, dizzied by the blow, and tasted blood like iron in her mouth.

"Always did catch you out with that one, didn't I?" Catra had disappeared again.

"We don't have to fight, Catra. You know the Horde is evil!"

"How many times, huh!?" Catra came swinging at Adora, her face a mask of rage, and staff clashed with sword over and over. "How many times do I have to beat it into you? How many times do I have to tell you that I. Don't. Care! And neither did you, once!"

They fell back panting. "I didn't know," Adora said. "There's no excuse, now."

Catra dropped low, kicked, took Adora's legs out from under her. She fell hard, and barely rolled out of the way as the tip of Catra's staff came crashing down where she'd been. Gripping her weapon with both hands, Catra separated it into two parts, and sparks flared at their ends.

"Yeah, well, you escaped, I didn't. So much for doing it together."

With a yell, Adora struck at her old friend, Catra deftly catching her sword between her batons, muscles straining against one another. They glared at one another over their deadlocked weapons, the glare from Catra's casting her in an eerie blue glow. Pushing away from her, Adora sliced.

Blow followed blow, metal rang. Adora's sweat pattered off her, making wet divots in the dust. A lucky stroke scored a shallow cut up Catra's arm, and blood joined the sweat. Adora was horrified until Catra, with a shriek, threw away a baton and gave Adora a ringing slap across the cheek, claws extended. However they might have felt about one another, after that, their fight was in deadly earnest. Catra retrieved her baton, stabbing at Adora with them, each jolt of electricity leaving a crippling pain in its wake, while Adora inflicted half a dozen more cuts across Catra's body, slicing her body suit into rags. 

A wild, reckless stroke broke Catra's batons into useless, short-circuiting scrap. Catra snarled, tossed them aside and flicked out her claws, weaving like a boxer, dropping under Adora's sword, slashing and punching, bleeding Adora as she'd bled her. Adora was aware of the pain, under the adrenaline, knowing that she had to end the fight before it ended her. She thrust, and just before her sword would have penetrated Catra's breastbone she felt a prickle against her neck.

They stood, panting, the sword of the First Ones ready to skewer Catra's heart, Catra with her claws ready to rip out Adora's jugular. 

Adora's hands trembled. The sword fell from her grasp, clattering to the floor, just as Catra let her arms drop to her sides. Then, they were together, wrapped in an angry, hateful, passionate, loving embrace. Adora tangled her fingers in Catra's fluffy mass of hair, wrapping a multitude of locks in her fingers and yanking until Catra yowled, while Catra raked her claws down Adora's back, tearing rents in her clothes, drawing fresh blood.

They kissed like they were still fighting, biting each other's lips, trying to force down the other's tongue with the own. Adora stepped forward, using her height to her advantage, bearing down on Catra and pushing her until her back thumped against the wall. Catra dug her claws into Adora's skin, and Adora screamed, giving Catra's hair a particularly vicious tug, her lip a similarly cruel bite.

"I fucking hate you," she muttered.

"Yeah, I know," said Catra. "It's pretty hot, to be honest."

Catra, with her sweaty, bruised body pressed tight to Adora's ground against her thigh, and Adora felt the hardness of her cock. She reached down and grabbed it, squeezing balls and shaft through Catra's bodysuit until she gasped.

"Y-you gonna rip it off, or let me use it?"

Adora growled, gave it one last crushing squeeze and relented. She stepped back, and Catra, doubled over slightly, with a look of discomfort, glared at her and took a matching, menacing step forward.

"Wall," she demanded.

Adora, scarcely able to believe she was submitting so brazenly, rested her palms against the cold steel, her face flushed with humiliation and anger and desire. She felt Catra sneak her fingers down the sides of her shorts, digging into her thighs, her claws prickling. She slid one hand round Adora's front, and Adora stiffened as a single digit curled between her folds, splitting her, worming its way inward. A gush of juices flowed from her, and, incredulous at her arousal, her embarrassment deepened.

"Shit, look how wet you are, Adora," Catra said, snickering. She pulled her hand from Adora's shorts and raised her sodden fingers to her lips. Adora turned her face away, refusing to play her game.

"As if you weren't just as hard. You're desperate."

"Pot, kettle."

Catra returned both hands to Adora's loins and, with no further ceremony, whipped down her shorts. "Oh, hey," she said, peering round to Adora's front. "Looks like the whole blonde bimbo thing gave you a dye job here, too." She tousled Adora's matted pubes, slicking them further with her wetness. "Honestly, I prefer my bitches natural."

Adora growled, trying and failing to come up with a retort. It was getting trickier to think, with Catra's crotch rubbing her arse, her synfabric-wrapped cock doing its best to hotdog her cheeks.

"Gotta say though," Catra continued, "these are a definite improvement."

Sliding her hands up Adora's body, over the frills of her skirt, her waist, her tunic, Catra clasped her tits. She purred as she kneaded them, using her claws to tear open yet more rents in Adora's clothing, letting her slide her fingers in to pinch and stroke the soft flesh beneath. She found one of Adora's nipples, tweaked it, gave it a delicate scratch, and laughed as it stiffened for her.

"Same old Adora. You really can't resist me, can you?"

"Want me to prove I can?"

"Nah. That'd be no fun."

Abruptly, Catra returned to Adora's butt, giving it a slap, claws thankfully sheathed this time. Adora gasped all the same. Catra tore down her leggings, letting them fall to her feet and kicking off one leg, leaving them wrapped around her ankle. She grabbed Adora's waist and dragged herself in, and Adora, feeling her cock press against her buttock, her barbs bristling against her skin, just about managed to stifle a moan. A droplet of her fluids leaked from her and clung quivering to her lips, before it broke off and splashed to the floor.

"Oh, Adora," Catra crooned, "I'm gonna fuck you as much as you've fucked me over."

"Then quit talking about it and do it!"

Catra did it. She thrust, spearing Adora with her prick, driving it in as deep as she possibly could. She was far from the biggest, but she knew how to use what she did have, and she'd always known Adora's weak points. Even in She-Ra form, they were the same, and Adora tried to force down a squeal, only to have it escape from her as a sort of high, strangled cough. She could practically feel Catra's cocky grin.

Catra could hardly match Adora's new height, but standing on tiptoe she could bring her mouth to her shoulder and sink her pointed teeth into her flesh, biting down as she began her strokes. Adora winced, and balled her hands into fist, scrunched up her toes, her gut clenching as she trembled. Her antagonism with Catra added a new frisson to sex, even as the purely physical pleasure made itself known. Catra's hips slapped against her arse, her dick gliding back and forth in her cunt. Her semi-stiff barbs brushed Adora's walls, catching in their soft creases, each one triggering a fresh spark of delight. Adora's pussy throbbed around Catra when she was embedded in it, ached to be filled again when she pulled back. She moaned, truly unable to help herself this time, and threw herself into their coupling, lowering herself down the wall a fraction, pushing out her butt to give Catra a better target to hammer away at.

"Yeah, that's it, slut. The great She-Ra, spreading her legs for the first Horde soldier she meets. Wonder what Brightmoon would think about that?"

Catra laughed, and gave Adora's arse another stinging slap. Adora said nothing, just gasped as Catra ramped up her speed, churning Adora's insides, the pointed tip of her cock jabbing her sweet spot again and again. Her golden hair hung around her face in lank strands, and she let herself savour her own depravity. How, exactly as Catra said, the incorruptible warrior of Eternia had spread herself for her enemy.

And now Catra's hand was on her chest, tearing away the fabric around one breast, leaving the other just barely constrained in rags and tatters. She groped roughly, mauling Adora's tit for her own amusement, without tenderness. Adora relished it, though; the pain that brought tears springing to her eyes when Catra seized her nipple and pinched hard was a sweet pain. It drew away the aches from her battle-wounds, made her feel whole again. She screamed aloud, pouring out her anger and frustration and need.

Taking Adora's howl as permission, Catra abandoned herself as well, moaning, panting, driving herself feverishly against Adora's rear.

"Yeah, that's it, fucking take it," she said, gasping. "You love this cock, don't you?"

"Nuhhh!"

"Come for me. Come for me, princess." Catra spat the last word, and Adora was excited by her sheer contempt.

With wet heat rolling down her legs, with each of Catra's thrusts setting off a shower of her juices that pattered down, soaking the floor and her shorts, Adora submitted to the ceaseless grind of cock in cunt, rippling her walls around Catra's length until she was sore. Catra's barbs scored imaginary trenches in her flesh, leaving her with a network of fiery lines decorating her insides, trails of pleasure crisscrossing, amplifying and radiating, until she could see them burning in her mind, brighter, brighter, until light was all there was.

Adora was screaming; her body wasn't under her control. Pussy spasming, warmth inside, Catra climaxing in her. Each splash of cum was a fresh pulse of bliss, and she staggered, knees weak beneath her. However she and Catra felt about one another, right now they were joined, merged into a gestalt by their universally similar and intimately different experience. Then, it was done, and Adora shivered with dopamine chills and cooling sweat, a tumult of complex emotions churning in her head.

Catra pulled out, and Adora felt the swash of their mingled fluids leak from her loosened twat, as if she wasn't besmirched enough already. Pain erupted in her shoulder. She yelled, twisting round to see Catra's fingers digging into the joints.

"Down you go," Catra demanded, forcing her to the floor, twisting her so that she faced her. On her knees, Adora glared up, defiant even as another trickle of cum drooled from her twat.

"Mmm, love those angry eyes." With one hand, Catra seized Adora's hair, with the other, she grabbed her cock, wiping it with Adora's locks before she presented it to her. "Clean me up."

She could say no. She could fight Catra again, and this time she'd win. She didn't have to debase herself. But there was Catra's prick, soft, slick with her own juices and the smeared pearlescence of Catra's jizz. Adora opened her mouth, enclosed it between her lips. She sucked gently, licking away the residue, tasting salt and bitterness. With her tongue tip, she explored Catra's shaft barb by barb, each one magnified into a fearsome spike by her own sensitivity. She probed Catra's cockslit, licking out another gobbet of her thin semen.

Catra detumesced further, then resurged. She grabbed Adora by the winged accents of her tiara and began to pump her hips, fucking her face. Adora 'mmph'ed and struggled, but neither did she pull away entirely. Cheeks burning, she let Catra use her mouth, even gagging on her cock as the tip penetrated her throat. Catra's barbs rubbed her tongue, setting up a sore tingle, and it was only then that Adora realised she had a similar friction-burny feeling deep in her pussy. It was comforting: nostalgic, in a way.

Catra tried to make herself last, but if nothing else Adora knew how to suck her cock. They switched from irrumatio to fellatio, their roles subtly switching as Catra lost her motive power and could only stand mewling, arms limp by her sides, while Adora bobbed back and forth. With one last mighty effort, though, Catra regained her dominance, grabbed Adora's head, slapped her hips against her face three times then dragged her cock from her drooling lips, squirting her second lot of cum into her hair, over her brow and nose and cheeks.

"Hah, what a mess," said Catra, breathing heavily.

"Fuck you," Adora spat back, wiping herself off as best she could.

"You'd have preferred to swallow?"

But what Adora would have preferred was lost, as she leapt like a sprinter from the starting block, tackling Catra, bearing her down, jamming her knees and elbows into her pressure points to turn her arms and legs into useless lumps of jelly. Catra yowled and struggled, but Adora held her firm, slapped her twice across the face, establishing herself, this time, as the one in charge. Catra fell back, chest rising and falling, a glint in her eye. She seemed pleased, for all her protests. Perhaps she'd been worrying that Adora had lost her fire. Adora was going to prove that she hadn't.

She sat heavily on Catra's stomach, and, leaning back, gripped her balls, lifting them to probe her perineum and the crinkled pucker below the base of her tail. A look of apprehension flashed across Catra's face, and Adora pushed down, stretching Catra's arsehole with two fingers. She relented when Catra winced, not cruel enough to take her dry. Simply teasing was enough, and she quickly had Catra's cock back into trembling erection, sticking straight up with a bead of leftover cum oozing from its tip.

Adora seized the top half of Catra's bodysuit, and with one mighty heave tore it wide open. She grabbed a furry tit in one hand, playing with it as roughly as Catra had hers, while she possessively ran the back of the other down the layer of fluff that covered Catra's belly.

"Goood kitty," she crooned, and Catra began to purr, scowling and choking it off as soon as she realised.

She leaned forward and pinned Catra’s wrists, at the same time shifting back, fur tickling her crotch until her mound met the hot hardness of Catra’s prick. She raised her hips, shifting her rear around until she felt Catra’s cockhead snag in her folds and, biting the inside of her lip, let herself sink down upon it.

Perhaps it was an obvious conclusion, but fucking Catra was so very different from being fucked by her. Adora had always revelled in riding her, having her body spread out for her to play with beneath: those sweet tits to squeeze, those pink little nipples to tweak into stiffness, making them protrude from the fur around them. Catra whined as Adora pinched and poked, curious if her erstwhile lover had changed at all in the time they’d been apart. Same old Catra, all sleek fur and lean, sinewy muscle. But Adora had changed. She had her First Ones-given power, and she brought it to bear, slamming herself down, driving Catra’s dick deep into her twat, her lips kissing its base while its barbs raked her walls, filling her again with that gorgeous, itchy tingle. 

Catra looked overawed, her head tipped back, lips parted, eyes rolled up to the ceiling. Adora found herself enjoying the advantage she had over her. She licked her finger, stuffed it into Catra’s mouth, forcing her to suck on it. That was enough for Catra. Her eyes snapped back into focus, she snarled, and kicked her legs up, wrapping her feet around Adora’s neck. Before Adora could react, Catra slammed her down to the ground, leapt up and covered her, fucking her furiously, while she held her down with all her weight.

“See, Adora?” she panted. “I’m always in control.”

And it felt as good to give up control as to take it, but Adora couldn’t let Catra have it all her own way. For the honour of Greyskull, if nothing else. She thrust up her arm, grabbed Catra’s throat, rolled and hurled her to the floor. Keeping her grip on her neck, not squeezing but making sure Catra knew she could, she resumed her position and said:

“No. You’re not.”

Catra grabbed her arm with both hands, but Adora held herself like a rock, implacable and immovable. She raised her hips, brought them down, Catra’s cock gliding inside her, and Catra submitted, going limp. Adora slackened her grip, and with Catra her pliant pet, she rode her ever faster, exultant yells escaping her as the pleasure blossomed in her. Whining, Catra wriggled beneath her, trying to buck against her. Adora pulled away when she did, denying her, keeping her on edge, until Catra accepted that she was her toy. She got her reward, in the end, as Adora’s lust overwhelmed her, bouncing on Catra’s dick. With her fingers snagged in her fur, she pulled at it, screaming, heedless that anyone might hear her.

Adora came, cunt clutching Catra’s cock, and, falling across her, their faces met. Before she realised what she was doing they were kissing, tenderly this time, just like they had in the old days. She pulled away after a few seconds and, determined not to seem soft, raised herself from Catra’s cock, gripped it, jerked it and, as Catra writhed and gasped, made her cover herself in her own seed, translucent white streaks soaking into her fur.

Catra snarled at her humiliation, but Adora couldn’t consider them even quite yet. She slithered up Catra's body and, straddling her shoulders, grabbed one of the ear-like projections on her mask, dragged it off and sent clattering away into the darkness. Taking hold of Catra's actual ears, to mewled protests she pulled her head up and forced her face against her quim. Catra spat and struggled, but Adora closed her thighs around her head, squeezing hard. Catra's resistance grew weaker, and Adora kept her legs closed tight, right up until she felt the first hint of a tongue like ultrafine sandpaper running its way up her slit. She shivered, loosening her grip, and so Catra learned that licking meant breathing.

Catra quickly got into it, lashing her tongue along Adora's puffy, dripping mound, probing between her lips to swill down the gloopy mix of fluids that had accumulated in her. Having sucked her own juices off Catra's cock, Adora was gratified to think of Catra's jizz flooding out across her face and into her mouth. A taste of her own medicine. She rewarded her by reaching back, fondling her tits with far more gentleness than either of them had shown each other that night. Catra, perhaps thinking Adora wouldn't hear, began to purr again. Adora certainly felt the vibrations, though, and scream-gasped, her hips jerking found, pushing her mound hard against Catra's lips.

Catra ramped up her efforts, switching to Adora's outer parts as the flood of juice and cum slowed to a trickle. She circled Adora's hole, traced little love hearts over Adora's lips. Adora smirked; even with her most hated enemy, she couldn't help but be a dork. The thought was washed away a second later, as Catra took her first foray at Adora's clit. Adora yelped, imagining that rough tongue flicking against the exposed tip of her swollen, stiff little jewel, but Catra broke it off an instant before she hit. She used her lips instead, wrapping them around Adora's bud, enveloping the whole thing with gentle suction, while her tongue worked purely at the hooded parts. Involuntarily this time, Adora squeezed her legs together, her eyes closing, while Catra lapped desperately, trying to get Adora off before she suffocated.

Rocking against Catra's face, squeezing her tits with one hand and tugging at her ear with the other, Adora was subsumed by Catra's licks. Her whole cunt, mound and tunnel, throbbed like a second heart. One second her skin would feel feverishly hot, the sweat evaporating from her in a fog, the next icy cold and clammy. Catra's breath emerged in humid waves from between her legs, warming her, faster and shallower each time, each with a concomitant surge in the speed of her tongue. Her chest was fluttering like a hummingbird's her lungs at breaking point. Adora was close, so close, she just needed Catra to work a tiny bit harder. She ratcheted her legs another notch together, and Catra, presumably thinking she was about to have her skull crushed like a watermelon, made one last ditch effort to propitiate Adora.

She dragged her tongue over Adora's bare clit, and Adora felt its tiny hooks magnified into flesh-rending talons. The sensation hit her like ice-water, and she would never have endured such direct stimulation were it not for the fact that it triggered her orgasm. Every cell in her body burst with ecstasy, and she screamed until her voice cracked and accumulated spittle drooled from her lips. To Catra's great relief, she untangled her legs from around her head and flopped off her, falling onto her back to the blessedly cold metal floor.

They lay side by side, tops to tails, panting, exhausted, conflicted. Adora was, anyway. Their coupling had been born out of anger, hatred, and betrayal. And it had been the best sex she'd ever had.

Catra grunted, and got to her feet. "Need some air," she said.

Adora, wary of an ambush, retrieved her sword and followed her. They were barely able to leap out of the trapdoor that had allowed Adora ingress, both of them tumbly ungainly out onto the roof. Together, they went to the edge, looking out over the Fright Zone.

"Such a horrible place," Adora said, shuddering, not just thanks to her ripped and missing clothes. "You see it, don't you."

"It was better when you were here."

"Well, now, I'm not. And you don't have to be either."

"I do. It's where I belong. But-"

From the ruins of her bodysuit, Catra retrieved a communicator. Adora tensed, thinking she might be calling reinforcements. But something in Catra's expression stopped her from knocking it from her hands.

Catra raised the device to her mouth, and spoke: "All available units, intruder spotted. Northern Sector, grid reference Alpha Eight. Converge and detain. Authorisation Force Captain Catra."

There was a click, and a flurry of acknowledgments. Catra, a sombre look on her face, stowed the communicator.

They were in the Southern Sector. Catra's order would have drawn every guard between Adora and her target away for at least half an hour. More than enough time for her to sneak in and do what needed to be done.

"Why?" she asked.

Catra shrugged. "I know you wouldn't have stopped. And I can't let you get caught before I get the chance to beat you."

"Catra..."

A glowed enveloped Adora, and she shrank, became nothing more than herself. She kissed Catra, quickly, chastely, then raised her sword, spoke the words. She was She-Ra again, whole, unsullied, and pure, with her clothes mended and the evidence of their battle and the ensuing events gone.

"Neat trick," Catra said, plucking ruefully at her ruined clothes. "See you around, Adora."

She turned, and headed for the hatch. Adora watched her go, watched the swing of her tail and the sway of her body. Saw the weariness in her. She wished things could be as they were. Wished she could love Catra as she once did. But if nothing else, at least they could be together in battle. She turned, sprinted for the edge of the building, leapt into space, aiming for the tumbledown watchtower a few feet from it. It wasn't the way she'd chosen. But it'd get her where she needed to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and thanks to Anonymous for this one! Find me at:
> 
> twitter.com/GeistyGeist  
> geistygeist.tumblr.com (RIP)


End file.
